1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for the treatment of razor bumps. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method for treating razor bumps which comprises administering to an individual suffering from razor bumps an effective amount of a 4-chloro-3,5-diloweralkylphenol compound in combination with a vehicle which facilitates topical application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pseudofolliculitis of the beard (pseudofolliculitis barbae) more commonly known as "razor bumps" is an inflammatory state of the neck and chin which is characterized by erythematous lesions, firm papules and pustules containing buried hairs. While this affliction is known in Caucasions, it is essentially a condition which, in its most severe manifestations, is peculiar to the Negroid races. Strauss et al.: Pseudofolliculitis of the Beard; Arch. Dermatol (1956); 74:533-542.
The stated condition has been characterized by Strauss et al. supra as stemming from the curvy nature of Negroid hair which, upon growing out of the hair follicle, curves back in an arch and penetrates the skin.
The methodology of treatment disclosed in Strauss et al. suggests the use of depilatories such as barium sulfide powder or calcium thioglycollate for alleviation of symptoms of the condition. Additionally, Strauss et al. suggests that the topical application of such antibacterial agents as tetracycline or petrolatum produced insignificant long-term effects and that little is to be gained by combining antibacterial treatment with the use of depilatories.
One significant disadvantage of the use of depilatories is the fact that because they tend to irritate the skin, they can only be used infrequently by a substantial number of those persons who suffer from pseudofolliculitis, For example, Strauss et al. supra recommends that the depilatory be administered only once every three days to avoid irritation of the skin, and that even with this low frequency of administration, there was an occasional complaint regarding irritation.
For obvious reasons, the use of depilatories once every three days has significant drawbacks. For example, the growth of the beard which occurs during the three-day period could quite possibly cause an unkempt appearance. In accordance with the present invention, a methodology for treating "razor bumps" is described which avoids the problems of infrequent application and irritation associated with the prior art procedures.